


Rainy Days and Warm Baths

by byeolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, i promise nothing sexual happens haha, implied college AU, minchan are apartment roommates, non-sexual bathing together, other members are MENTIONED BRIEFLY ONLY, please don't let the summary scare you lol, they don't make appearances, they kiss but nothing else, this is a self-indulgent fic, this is a soft piece for my soft heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolino/pseuds/byeolino
Summary: When Minho gets soaked after he runs through the rain to get home, his roommate and crush Bang Chan who is also soaked comes up with an out-of-this-world idea to take a warm bath together. Is taking a bath with your crush a normal thing? Minho doesn't think so, but maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as he thinks.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Rainy Days and Warm Baths

**Author's Note:**

> Again, don't worry about the whole "taking a bath together" part! They're both just going to soak in the tub in a non-sexual way (and maybe kiss but that's it).

Minho hated rainy days. Sure, he didn’t like it when the weather was too hot either, but rain wasn’t the most pleasant and convenient thing as well. 

_Especially on days where he was stressed, rushing, busy or all of the above._

It’s been raining for about a week already, and Minho has similarly been extremely busy all week. Finals were coming up, and the workload was quite demanding. In his perspective, the rain often hindered him from moving at his own pace. Because he was so busy, he’d often forget an umbrella or the like, and if it was raining, he’d have to wait for it to die down or stop - obviously, this would be a waste of time when he was pressed for time.

It’s happened several times already; there was the time when he was working on the choreography he needed to present, but he left his phone with Hyunjin and Felix in the library, but it had already started pouring hard, so he couldn’t sprint from the dance studio to the library, essentially using up about 45 minutes of his time.

Then there was the time he needed to pass a few papers for a minor class, but it rained, so he was stuck waiting in his classroom. By the time he made it to the faculty’s office, he was past the time deadline and was told he’d have point deductions for “late submission”. 

Various instances similar to those happened before, and they happened throughout the week as well. _Minho was definitely not having it anymore._

_But today was just another day the universe decided to play tricks, it would seem._

Minho managed to submit some requirements and projects on time and even got a few compliments, but he was very, very, very tired after many sleepless nights. He just wanted to zoom to his apartment, collapse on his bed and sleep soundly. However, it was raining quite hard, and of course, he had no umbrella. 

_“Must have left it in a rush.”_ he groans to himself.

Maybe he could call Seungmin or Jeongin? Probably not. They had classes at this time.

Minho wants to kick at the wall and yell curses; the apartment where he stayed wasn’t that far from the university campus, but the distance was still enough for him to get soaked if he sprinted through the rain. He couldn’t afford to get sick, not when finals were coming up.

_But he was also desperately tired and in need of a nice nap._

“Ah, screw this.” he grumbles, rolling his eyes and putting his hood up.

Without another thought, the male stepped out of the building and sprinted across the campus quadrangle, slightly hissing as the cold rain began to pour down on him. Thankfully, there was barely any wind, but the rain was still chilling his skin. Gritting his teeth, Minho persevered and continued to run like his life depended on it. He wasn’t the only one; some other students had the same idea and ran from here and there, not wanting to be late for classes or anything like that. 

Finally, he made it to the campus main gates. About five more minutes of running and taking a few stops under street-side store roofs, Minho finally makes it to his apartment. He can finally get a warm bath and plop down onto his soft bed. He hastily punches in the door passcode and steps in, kicking his shoes off because he knows the person he shares the flat with is going to shriek if he brings it all the way inside.

He then makes a beeline for the bathroom, swiftly pushing the door open. He just wants a nice warm bath by soaking in the bathtub, but he definitely does not expect to walk in to his roommate just about to strip off his clothes.

“Minho!”

“Chan!”

They yell at the same time, eyes wide like bowling balls and cheeks red like apples. 

After getting over the initial shock, Minho clears his throat and tries his best to speak with an even voice, “I thought you said you’d be out the whole day.”

“Well, I thought so too.” Chan chuckles lightly, his cheeks still red but voice much more even and stable than Minho’s, “After class, Changbin, Jisung and I were supposed to grab food before going to the studio to record our project, but it rained, and we decided to just do it tomorrow.”

Minho huffs out, only now noticing how Chan’s clothes were wet as well. Not as soaked as he was, but it was still pretty drenched by the rain. “Do you...I mean, were you supposed to bath? I’ll just...wait for you to finish so hurry up.” Minho mumbles, pouting at the thought that he can’t have his warm bath yet.

Chan observes the other male, taking in how soaked he was as well. Knowing Minho and having been roommates with him for about two years, he knows how Minho would definitely forget to bring an umbrella if he was in a rush; he was the same after all.

He sees how Minho’s teeth are chattering subtly, fists clenched as he feels cold from head to toe, and the very distressed expression on his face. An idea - _though a very unusual and surprising idea_ \- pops into Chan’s mind, and he finds himself smiling warmly. “Do you...I don’t know. Do you wanna take a bath together? I mean, I’ve already warmed the water so...yeah.”

Minho’s face goes red, mind going fuzzy as he tries to comprehend Chan’s words, “Bath? _Together_? Are you crazy?”

Chan chuckles at this, waving his hands around, “No, I’m not! It’s just that...I’m freezing and you look like you’re about to freeze to death so...hit two birds with one stone. Plus, you look like murdering someone with how much you’re scowling so you probably had a bad day and I want you to be able to rest already.”

Minho looks at his roommate with cautious eyes. Of course, his roommate Bang Chan would say such a thing.

_Bang Chan who cared for him all the time. Bang Chan who easily became his best friend. Bang Chan who was selfless and funny and smart and cute and Minho could go on forever about how his roommate eventually became his crush._

Obviously, the notion of taking a bath with his roommate-slash-best friend-slash-crush was a flustering idea.

Minho doesn’t realize how silent he’s been until Chan whistles and brings Minho back to earth. The dimpled male laughs, “Or...I can just wait and you go ahead and take a bath.”

Minho is quick to shake his head - maybe a bit too quick because Chan laughs at him. He sighs, hoping that the other male is oblivious to his pink-tinted cheeks, “No...it’s fine. We can go...together. I don’t want to be rude or selfish and make you wait.”

“I honestly don’t mind!” Chan beams, but when Minho looks at him like a pouty kitten with a not-so-scary glare, Chan chuckles, “But ok, together it is.”

Without much embarrassment, Chan strips his shirt off, and though he walks shirtless around the apartment pretty much everyday, the context is different now. So naturally, Minho’s cheeks redden even more; he blames it on feeling cold. With no turning back, he removes his hoodie as well, before following Chan in removing his pants and underwear.

Butt-naked, Chan is the first to step into the tub, sighing in bliss as the warm water envelopes his body when he sinks down. He laughs at Minho, gesturing for him to enter, “Are you just going to stand there?”

Minho chews on his lip before shyly and slowly entering the opposite side of the tub. Now seated across Chan with their legs touching, Minho thinks to himself, _“Never did I think I’d end up doing this.”_

Minho stares at the water on his side, refusing to look at Chan. Meanwhile, Chan is enjoying the bath, soaking up the warmth of the water and even humming a soft tune. Minho, though like a statue, is simply listening to Chan’s humming, his tense body finally relaxing.

A minute later, Chan stops humming and sits up straighter, warm eyes looking at Minho’s stone-faced expression. “So,” he starts, “Was I right? Did you have a bad day?”

Minho hums, finally breaking his gaze and looking at Chan’s face, “Kind of. I mean, it was going alright at first, but honestly I’m just...I don’t know.”

Chan tilts his head, “Tired?”

“Maybe.” Minho sighs, closing his eyes, “I mean, yes. I am.”

Chan offers a warm smile and chuckles, “Well, I could tell based on your expression. Did you know that you scowl a lot when you’re tired? And that your eyes are dull too?”

“My eyes? What?” Minho blinks in confusion.

Chan giggles shyly, scratching the back of his neck, “I mean, it sounds so cliche but your eyes are really expressive so it’s like you have stars in them. When you’re tired or stressed, they’re a bit more dull.”

“I didn’t...know that.” Minho offers a small smile and chuckles.

His heart was definitely doing backflips knowing that Chan noticed such a thing about him. Minho then nods towards Chan and laughs, “I can tell you’re tired with the way your eyebags are getting darker, but that’s normal I guess.”

Chan laughs at this, his dimples on full display, “I guess so. We’re both tired for sure. You know Binnie and Jisung are as well. Jisung’s a bit more dramatic in showing it though.”

“I’m sure.” Minho laughs, “He’s like Hyunjin there.”

The two continue to leisurely talk about their day; they’ve always been enthusiastic about talking about things in their lives, but recently, things have gotten busier for them so they rarely got to sit down and actually have conversations. 

Conversations went onto jokes and funny story sharing, and eventually, they ended up splashing each other in the bathtub. Of course, water spilled everywhere on the floor. “Ah, there’s water everywhere on the floor now.” Minho laughs.

“We can clean that up later.” Chan says softly as he smiles, “I’m too tired right now.”

“Me too.” Minho laughs in agreement.

A comfortable and serene silence fills the bathroom, the water in the tub coming to standstill as Minho and Chan continue to soak in the warm water. A few seconds later, Minho suddenly speaks up, unsure as to why he was going to ask such a question, “Chan?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you say I have stars in my eyes?”

Chan smiles at this, scooting ever so closer to Minho and leaning forward, “Well, there’s just a light in them that I can’t describe. You know how I see the beauty in everything, right?”

“Yeah, Felix pointed that out before.”

“Yes, well it’s true.” Chan hums, “Anyway, your eyes just hold a glimmer in them that gives you a more lively and distinguishable glow, I guess. It’s literally like when you look up at the sky at night and feel amazed and have your breath taken away by the stars up there. That’s what it’s like when I look at your eyes.”

“You sound whipped.” Minho attempts to joke, but he doesn’t prepare himself for what Chan answers. 

“And what if I am?”

“Nonsense. I’m like your best friend.”

“How’s that going to stop me?” Chan challenges with a grin, “How is being my best friend a factor in preventing me from liking you?”

“I…” Minho stutters, feelings his cheeks heat up again. The water must have been too warm now. “Do you…? Do you like me?”

“What if I said I did?” Chan smirks.

“Answer the question properly, Chan!” Minho pouts, feeling his heart beating faster.

Chan laughs and takes both of Minho’s hands in his, “Alright. Lee Minho, I do like you. I really do. If it makes things more believable, I’ve liked you since last year.”

“Couldn’t you have said anything sooner?” Minho averts his gaze, embarrassed by how flushed his face is right now, “Do you know how hard it was for me to live with you being my crush? To share an apartment with someone I liked?”

“Believe me, I know because it was such a struggle not feeling whipped and falling in love with everything you did and with every time we spent together. All the nights we’d sleep on the same bed because we just _‘needed someone to hug’_ , or all the nights you gave me a snack to eat when I was working on schoolwork ‘til late.” Chan muses on and on about his feelings for Minho, all while staring at the male with fond eyes.

Minho feels himself melting into the water, unable to bite back the way his lips were curling up into a smile. “Wow, you just described everything I felt as well.” he laughs, shaking his head.

Chan chuckles, pulling Minho closer. The water sloshes and spills out of the tub once more as a result of the sudden gesture, but neither of the males pay heed to it. Somehow, Minho’s legs each end up on one side of Chan’s body as he sits between the older male’s legs, both giddily grinning at each other. “And you don’t know how many times I just wanted to kiss you all night.” Chan whispers when their faces are just centimeters apart.

“Then what’s stopping you now?” Minho smirks while raising an eyebrow.

That’s all it takes for Chan to press his lips onto Minho’s, kissing softly and slowly. Their lips move together in harmony, filling them both with warmth and comfort. They’ve both been waiting to do such a thing, and now that they’re finally able to do so, it feels like paradise has arrived. 

When they pull away, Minho is looking into Chan’s eyes as he mumbles against his lips, “You have stars in your eyes too, you know?”

“Guess they’re only for you.” Chan responds, pressing one more chaste kiss on Minho’s lips.

Soon, they both decide to get out of the bath and dry themselves up before dressing into more comfortable clothes. Afterwards, Chant gently takes Minho’s hand in his before walking over to Chan’s room. There, he switches on the lampshade, a warm-orange yellow color inking the dim room. The two males then crawl under the feather-soft sheets, curling up against each other.

The night was starting to enter, and they could still hear the rain continuously pouring outside. It was much colder nowadays, but with Chan’s arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace, Minho didn’t seem to care about the weather. Chan thought the same, especially with Minho curled in his arms, head perfectly slotted against his neck. With the sound of rain pouring outside in a stable rhythm, Minho’s head gently falls to Chan’s chest, slowly succumbing to his sleepiness. 

Chan chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to Minho’s nose, “I love you.”

Minho mumbles an “I love you” back, and though it’s slurred, Chan can understand what he meant. With that, Chan closes his eyes as well, holding Minho even closer as he rests his head on top of the latter’s.

Maybe rainy days weren’t so bad. _Not when you could have warm baths and comfy snuggles with your crush - now boyfriend._

Oh, and they could deal with their wet clothes and the water in the bathroom later.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing this. It's a very soft and fuzzy fic for my self lol. It's been very cold lately where I live, so this idea came into my mind when I took a warm shower the other night.


End file.
